oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Squad Departments and Clothing
Investigation = |-|Management= |-|Science= |-|Security= |-|Medical= |-|Maintenance/Transportation= |-|Creature Care= 7 Main Symbols Full list Of Department Symbols All Odd Squad agents are in a department, and some are in more than one, such as O'Connor. The departments and their respective symbols are listed below. * The Big Office - Gray decagon within white circle and a triangularly paneled disco ball inside that (such as The Big O) * Management - Purple octagon (such as Ms. O, Olive, and Otto) * Events and Support - Orange heptagon (such as Obfusco) * Investigation - Red hexagon (such as Olympia, Otis, and Olaf) * Security - Blue pentagonal padlock (such as Owen, Ohio, and Ozlyn) * Task Force aka The Xs - Black pentagonal padlock with upside-down keyhole (such as Xavier and Xena) * Medical - Teal diamond (such as Dr. O, Oro, and Odell) * Tailoring - Brown diamond with red tie in the middle (such as O’Q) * IT - Red parallelogram (such as O'Beth and O'Seth) * Science - Green triangular Erlenmeyer flask (such as Oscar, Oona, and Odelia) * Maintenance/Transportation - Yellow circular light bulb (such as O'Malley, O'Donnell, and O'Connor) * Creature Care - Orange and green circular reptilian eye (such as Ocean) * Food and Beverage - Pink trapezoid in the shape of a large cooking pot (such as Oksana and Olly) * Sports and Conflict Resolution - Light blue circular whistle (such as Coach O) * Glue - Gold six-petaled flower (such as Olo) * Professor O and Instructor O - Gold and black decagon similar to Management but with three black spiraling circles in the center (such as Professor O) Sometimes, these symbols are used for transitions. For example, if they go to the meeting room, it will show the red hexagon. When they use a gadget, it shows the beaker. These symbols are also seen on the agents’ lapels. The department is also reflected in the tubes where the color of the traveling capsule has the corresponding color. The agents’ clothing also varies by department. The colors of the department determine the color shoes, belt (if any), and lapel pins the agents wear. Everyone wears gray socks. In addition: * Security agents wear zipper-shirts over the main t-shirt. * Maintenance agents wear a navy jacket and a yellow belt over the main t-shirt, except all male and female operators only have auburn hair. * Investigation agents wear a navy blazer over a white button-up shirt, grey suspenders, and a red necktie. Also in cold weather conditions they don a scarf, long black coat, and gray beanie. * Scientists wear a white lab coat over a white button-up shirt, black suspenders, and a green bow tie. Oscar has been known to wear a toga. * Medical agents wear black scrubs with blue highlights. Dr. O has a bright cyan lab coat over this and her badge is hanging from a chain in the center of her chest. * Ms. O and other Odd Squad Managers wear a dark blue shirt and a purple shirt below it. * The Big O and his decoy wear a white suit with silver epaulets and accents. His assistants wear the same but without the badge or epaulets. The department's rank is determined by the number of sides on its symbol. For instance, Maintenance is the lowest ranking job, so it has the least number of sides. The decagon has ten sides because the Big Office is the most important Odd Squad office. Category:Ground Level Agent Offices Category:Agent Gear Category:Emblems Category:Symbols